25 Jahre später
by Rumtreiberin Tatze
Summary: Hermione und Ron feiern 25 Jahre Ehe zusammen mit ihrer Familie.


Hallo!

Ich hoffe euch gefällt diese kleine Oneshot!

Lg Tatze

**25 Jahre später**

Es kam ihr vor als wäre es gestern gewesen dabei war es schon 25 Jahre her, dass sie geheiratet hatten. Jetzt standen die beiden umringt von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden in Garten.

„Alles Gute ihr beiden!" sagte eine ihr sehr vertaute Stimme und schon fiel ihr Ginny um den Hals.

„Oh man ihr habt damals vielleicht lange gebraucht, bis ihr gemerkt habt, dass ihr euch liebt." Stellte ihr bester Freund Harry, der es tatsächlich geschafft hatte den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, klar. Hermione lächelte und gab ihrem Schatz Ron einen Kuss.

„Jaaa hat ein bisschen länger gedauert…" erwiderte Ron leicht verlegen.

„Etwas?! Das hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert. Da waren Ginny und Harry ja blitzschnell!" mischte sich Fred in das Gespräch ein.

„Wirklich?" fragte ein rothaariger Junge im Alter von 16 Jahren ungläubig.

„Jep deine Eltern wollten ihren Gefühlen einfach keinen freien Lauf lassen. Andauernd haben sich die beiden gestritten." hörte der Junge seinen Paten Neville sagen.

„Hi, hi, das mit dem Streitereien haben sie sich immer noch nicht abgewöhnt." plauderte der Sohn von Ron und Hermione aus dem Nähkästchen, was die anderen schmunzeln ließ.

„Remus!!!" kam es empört von seinen Eltern. Sie hatten ihren Sohn nach ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer und Freund Remus Lupin benannt. Lupin war im Kampf gegen den dunkeln Lord gefallen, sowie Molly Weasley, George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Mad-Eye, Minerva McGonagell, Seamus Finnigan,

Colin Creevey und viele mehr. Snape saß zusammen mit Lucius und Draco Malfoy und noch anderen Todessen in Askaban. Hermione war Schulleiterin von Hogwarts und Harry war Zauberminister geworden. Ginny war Hausfrau, Ron arbeitete als Heiler im St. Mungo, Neville war ein sehr erfolgreicher Auror und Fred und Lee Jordan führten zusammen eine Scherzartkielladenkette. Und natürlich gab es auch Nachwuchs unter den Freunden.

„Können wir jetzt vielleicht mal Kuchen essen?" fragte die Tochter von Angelina, die Freds Ehefrau war, genervt. Die beiden hatten sich schon damals sehr gemocht und letzten Endes hatten die zwei dann auch den Bund der Ehe geschlossen.

„Oh ja bitte!" kam es von Oliver und Katies Sohn, der mit Harrys und Ginnys Tochter Lilly zusammen war. Auch Lilly schaute jetzt sehnsüchtig auf die Torte.

„So solltest du mal deinen Freund anschauen." Kam es belustig von ihrem Onkel Fred.

„Fred…!" zischte das Mädchen und lief knallrot an. Die anderen mussten daraufhin lachen. Mike ihr Freund wurde langsam auch etwas rot.

„Naja wir wollen mal nicht so sein." Sagte Ron schließlich, der auch Lust auf die große Torte hatte. Seine Frau rollte bloß mit den Augen und antwortete dann frech: „Bevor du etwas von der Torte essen darfst, musst du mit mir tanzen." Ron schaute Hermione völlig überrumpelt und schockiert an und versuchte sich da irgendwie raus zu reden: „Ähm…Minchen, Schatzi, du weißt doch wie ungeschickt ich im tanzen bin…Ich will dir auf keinen Fall weh tun…" Doch die Frau mit den buschigen Haaren ließ sich nicht umstimmen.

„Das kannst du mir nicht an tun…" murrte der Vater von Remus demotiviert.

„Oh doch…stell dich nicht so an, was soll denn dein Sohn von dir denken?" fragte ihn Hermione nun mit belustigtem Gesicht. Sie wusste, dass sich Ron ungerne vor Remus vor irgendeiner Sache drückte oder blamierte und vor allem ihr Mann wollte Kuchen. „Na gut ich mache es. Aber lass dir eins sagen meine Junge."

„Ja Dad?" hakte Remus munter nach. Auf der einen Seite wollte er jetzt endlich den Kuchen essen und auf der andren Seite wollte er etwas lachen.

„Tanzen ist scheußlich! Wenn du eine Freundin hast, gewöhn ihr das auf jeden Fall ab. Sonst endest du so wie ich!" riet der Vater seinem Sohn. Kurz darauf kämpfte Ron mit dem Walzer. Hermione führte und hatte ihren Spaß. Geschickt wich sie den Füßen ihres Mannes aus, was sich als relativ kompliziert herausstellte. Aber sie meisterte das mit Bravour, so wie immer. Remus musste lachen bei dem Bild, wie viele andere auch, jedoch merkte er sich den Rat seines Vaters, was er nicht oft tat. Nach drei Minuten und vierzig Sekunden oder so wurde Ron erlöst und durfte nun mit seiner ach so geliebten Frau die Torte anschneiden. Die Torte schmeckte köstlich. Die Familie feierte mit ihren Freunden noch lange. Es wurde viel gelacht, getanzt und getratscht.


End file.
